


Вдохни поглубже и почувствуй...

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, M/M, Summer, sterek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Стайлз и Дерек отдыхают на террасе отремонтированного дома Хейлов. На дворе ранняя весна, и воздух такой же свежий, как и молоденькая листва, просыпающаяся после зимы...





	Вдохни поглубже и почувствуй...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587470) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova). 



> [Арт](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6f0b0617b56b2e501fdef8dad7971e07/tumblr_n5a78wtqxK1qgol7do3_r1_1280.png) к работе от Sova ([geeky-sova](https://geeky-sova.tumblr.com)).
> 
> Первая часть серии. Вторая — [Отголоски детства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500680)

Стайлз вздыхает и опускается на террасу заново отстроенного и обновленного дома Хейлов. Он ложится рядом с Дереком, вдыхая свежий весенний воздух. Сейчас не слишком солнечно: в их сторону надвигаются тучи. Видимо, в скором времени пойдет дождь.

Солнечный свет, падающий на молоденькую листву, отсвечивает на навес над их головами, создавая эффект сверкающего зеленого витража.

Он бросает взгляд на Дерека, когда чувствует, что тот двигается рядом с ним. Мужчина меняет положение, откинувшись на локти и наблюдая за раскинувшимся вокруг заповедником. Дерек выглядит довольным, кажется, впервые за многие годы, и Стайлзу нравится думать, что он, возможно, приложил к этому руку. Ведь они провели массу времени, восстанавливая дом и разжигая дружбу, которой они теперь вместе наслаждаются.

Дерек говорит о владениях и о том, как они выглядели до пожара, упоминая забавные случаи из жизни своей семьи, улыбаясь и смеясь с той искренностью, которую раньше Стайлзу видеть не доводилось. В уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, когда он устремляет взгляд вдаль, внимательно осматривая границу заднего двора. Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы этого достичь: чтобы Дерек мог спокойно говорить о своей семье и о прошлом, не закрываясь в себе и, психанув, не сбегая прочь. Было много недопониманий и споров, которые оставляли Стайлза с грызущим чувством внутри, но всё это осталось позади. Сейчас Дереку со Стайлзом комфортно так, как ни с кем другим.

И это чувство взаимно. Стайлз рассказывает Дереку о своей маме, о том, как он годами винил себя в её смерти. Рассказывает о трюке, что проделал Ногицунэ с такой же болезнью, как у матери, и о страхах, которые возникли на почве этого. Эти страхи до сих пор сидят где-то в подкорке. И, если быть честным, они всегда там были. Дерек выслушивает его так же, как слушает его и Стайлз. Сосредоточено, вдумчиво и непредвзято, потому что они оба прошли через ужасные вещи и оба нуждаются в поддержке.

Стайлз вздыхает, когда Дерек замолкает.

— Уже поздно… Мне, пожалуй, следует вернуться домой. Отец ждет меня к ужину.

Дерек кивает в ответ, но ни один из них не двигается с места. Стайлз снова расслабляется, наслаждаясь прохладой весеннего воздуха, звуками окружающего их леса, успокаивающим присутствием рядом с ним… Он пока не хочет уходить. С Дереком он чувствует себя в безопасности, ему с ним спокойно. Дома он не всегда чувствует себя так же, особенно ночью, когда у мыслей достаточно времени, чтобы разгуляться.

Дует легкий ветерок и Стайлз переводит взгляд от Дерека к деревьям, наблюдая за тем, как шелестят листья. Над навесом движутся облака, из-за которых время от времени выглядывает солнце, освещая их своими яркими лучами. Дерек начинает рассказывать о саде, который был у его мамы на заднем дворе, где она выращивала различные травы, цветы и овощи. Он так много знает обо всем этом, что Стайлзу остается лишь закрыть глаза и слушать, сосредоточившись на голосе Дерека и впитывая каждую крупицу знаний, которые тот ему предлагает. Он объясняет, в каких целях некоторые из них использовались, и что Стайлз может с ними делать, если поможет Дереку с садом. Стайлз слышит в этом приглашение провести больше времени с Дереком, погрузиться в его жизнь немножечко глубже. Но прежде чем он успевает ответить, Дерек снова начинает говорить тихим и довольным голосом:

— Дождь идёт.

— Разве? — спрашивает Стилински, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

— Просто посмотри, — говорит Хейл.

Лучи солнца прорываются сквозь щели в облаках и листву, похожую на лоскутное одеяло, заставляя капли дождя искриться, поблескивая на ступеньках террасы.

Но когда он всё-таки распахивает глаза, то видит далеко не дождь и не лес. Вместо этого его взгляд падает на Дерека, который обернувшись ласково на него смотрит. Его лицо окружает сияющий ореол, делая его похожим на сказочного принца. Губы Стайлза изгибаются в застенчивой улыбке.

— Вижу, — говорит он, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Дерек опускает голову, закрывая глаза; на щеках появляется румянец. Стайлз очарован тем, каким особенным является этот момент между ними. Он принимает сидячее положение, всё так же не сводя взгляда с лица Дерека. Он хочет, чтобы тот снова на него посмотрел, поэтому Стайлз протягивает руку, едва касаясь пальцев мужчины своими. Он опускает глаза и видит, как ладонь Дерека переворачивается, приветливо расскрываясь.

Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как собственные пальцы невесомо скользят по коже Дерека, прослеживая линии на ладони, по костяшкам его пальцев. Прикосновение наполнено любопытством и интимностью, и Стайлз замечает, как Дерек от него заметно вздрагивает. И это движение совпадает с дрожью, что пробегает по телу Стайлза. На его лице ясно читается удивление от того, что ему позволили прикоснуться, от близости между ними.

Мгновением позже Стайлз скользит своими пальцами между Дерековых, и слегка их переплетает. Он вновь поднимает взгляд на Хейла, обнаруживая, что тот уже смотрит на него, лицо открытое, без каких-либо защитных масок. От этого выражения желудок Стайлза нервно скручивается, и в ответ он дарит небольшую полуулыбку, а после чувствует, как пальцы Дерека сжимают его, на этот раз сцепляя их руки намного крепче.

Хватка Дерека не причиняет парню ни малейшей боли, но он знает, что даже спустя несколько часов будет ощущать фантомное прикосновение руки Дерека, которое напомнит Стайлзу о том, что это ему не приснилось, а произошло на самом деле.


End file.
